


Come Guard My Dreams

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Dipper has trouble sleeping in a house without Mabel and Stan.





	Come Guard My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



The Shack is strange without Mabel and Stan around. It’s so silent; Dipper has never realized how much he has depended on the steady sound of Mabel’s breathing to lull himself to sleep, and during the summer he has become used to Stan making some kind of noise downstairs. Now that it’s just him and Ford, he’s having trouble sleeping. With Ford far away in the basement, it feels like Dipper is completely alone.

It’s not a feeling he enjoys much, he realizes.

Dipper keeps telling himself that all he needs is time, that he’ll get used to his new life eventually, but night after night passes and he still doesn’t sleep until he’s too exhausted to stay awake anymore. One night, he gets enough of it.

Dipper gets up from the bed and heads downstairs, to the basement.

As he expected, Ford is still up, buried in work. Just what work, Dipper doesn’t know; even though he is Ford’s apprentice, Ford still doesn’t tell him everything about what he does. Not that Dipper ever asks; of course Ford has right to secrets and Dipper doesn’t want to be pushy or demanding. He just hopes it isn’t because he has given Ford reason to believe he can’t be relied on. Like because he can’t sleep like a normal person.

“What is it, Dipper?” Ford asks, not turning around. Dipper straightens his shoulders a bit anyway, clears his throat. He knows what he needs to do: ask Ford if there’s anything he can give Dipper to help him sleep, just to help him with the adjustment period.

It’s not what he really wants to ask.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

*

Back upstairs, he goes straight back into the bed, lying down on his back. He rests his hands on his belly, fiddling with his shirt; the ceiling looks like what it always does and so do the walls, but he keeps looking at them anyway, as if that will help him pass the time.

What if Ford won’t come?

As if to scold him for not having faith, the door opens.

“Sorry, it took me longer than I expected to wrap things up,” Ford says upon entering. His long coat is folded over his arm, and the absence of it from his shoulders makes him look strangely bare; Dipper almost feels like he needs to look away. Instead, he props himself up on his elbows, trying to look casual.

“It’s okay,” he says. He shuffles slightly to the side as Ford approaches him, stopping for a moment to rest the coat down on the back of a chair before coming over to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning down to take his boots off. Dipper watches his broad shoulders move, his spine curve out.

Dipper pulls at the covers, tugging them partly over himself but holding them up for Ford. Ford stretches out next to him, resting his head right next to Dipper’s; as he turns over to his side, facing Dipper, he reaches out and places one of his hands over Dipper’s clasped hands, splaying his fingers into a wide web.

“Try to sleep, Dipper,” Ford says, closing his eyes.

Dipper hardly dares to breathe. Ford’s hand is so big, so warm over his, both of them; they aren’t holding onto him, meaning Dipper could easily pull his own hands away, pull his whole body away, but he doesn’t want to. He lies still as Ford dozes off, much faster than what he would have expected, leaving Dipper alone with himself again.

Well. It’s not that he expected Ford to cradle him to- oh, but what if he did? What does that say about him, that he wants it so bad? Dipper groans, withdrawing his other hand from beneath Ford’s in order to sling his arm over his eyes, feeling himself go red all over. His dick throbs, not so much he can’t think of anything else but still too much, still too much.

He doesn’t know how, but somehow he manages to fall asleep.

*

Something starts Ford awake.

For a moment, he feels panic: he isn’t in his room, there is someone with him- but it’s Dipper, he relaxes, looking down at his grand nephew. Dipper looks peaceful, which Ford is happy about; he has noticed that Dipper hasn’t been sleeping too well, but he has hoped that it’s some passing thing, that he’ll get over it eventually. Now that Dipper has asked Ford to sleep with him, Ford knows that he needs to do more. He already has a solution in mind, an old sleeping potion, he will just have to dig up its recipe and-

He becomes aware of where his hand is.

And that beneath Dipper’s covers, there is a bulge that isn’t from the fabric.

He wills himself to stay calm as he pulls his hand away, as he eases himself off the bed and to the floor, picking his boots up and going to the chair to get his coat, slipping out of the room as quietly as he can.

This way Dipper won’t be humiliated, he tells himself, trying to remember where the nearest bathroom on the main level of the house is. He has- personal matters to take care of.


End file.
